S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!
Audition Chronology''' ---- Next: -]] S/mileage New Member addition! '(スマイレージ新メンバー募集！)was the audition to add new members into S/mileage. The auditions were announced on May 28, 2011, and the results were announced on August 14, 2011. Audition details *'Application Requirements #Girls aged 12-18 years were allowed to audition. #Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. #Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Total Applicants:' 2,000+ Auditionees *'Training camp and theme song:' :Dance - Uchouten LOVE (S/mileage) :Voice - Uchouten LOVE (S/mileage) *'Training Camp Choreographer: '''Yoshiko *'Broadcast:' On Hello Pro! TIME and Nico Nico Douga. Audition Process First Round The application deadline was June 26, 2011. Second Round The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selects the ones he wants to go into the third round. Third Round The candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they are selected, and invited to the training camp. *In this round the girls had to: *#Dance Yume Miru 15sai. *#Sing a S/mileage song of their choice. **(9) Fujii Rio - Short Cut **(13) Tamura Meimi - ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! **(33) Oda Sakura - Suki-chan **(716) Yamaga Kanae - Yume Miru 15sai **(801) Ito Chiyuri - Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama **(1111) Nakanishi Kana - Suki-chan **(1308) Kosuga Fuyuka - Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai **(3001) Mogi Minami - Yume Miru 15sai **(3002) Miyamoto Karin - Short Cut **(3003) Katsuta Rina - Short Cut **(3004) Otsuka Aina - Suki-chan **(3005) Takeuchi Akari - Suki-chan **(3006) Kaneko Rie - Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai **(3007) Takagi Sayuki - Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama **(3008) Nagasawa Wakana - Suki-chan Fourth Round They were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, separately singing Uchouten LOVE and dancing in group Uchouten LOVE in front of Tsunku. : '''12 girls' were chosen from the fourth round: *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉), 13 *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈), 13 *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林), 12 *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加), 17 *Yamaga Kanae (山賀香菜恵), 16 *Aoyagi Momoka (青柳樱佳), 14 *Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜), 14 *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香), 13 *Oda Sakura (小田さくら), 12 *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実), 12 *Fujii Rio (藤井梨央), 12 *Jang Da Yeon (장다연), 16 Results *The winners are: **Nakanishi Kana **Kosuga Fuyuka **Takeuchi Akari **Katsuta Rina **Tamura Meimi Trivia *Tsunku commented, “I’m looking for members who seem like they’ll motivate S/mileage and Hello! Project. I might even pull girls from the Eggs (Hello! Project trainees). I’ve been thinking of adding Eggs into S/mileage. Basically, I’m looking for their appeal to the public.” *All finalists, except Aoyagi Momoka, were eventually under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Miyamoto Karin and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Korea member Jang Da Yeon participated in the audition. *After failing the audition, Murota Mizuki, Yamaga Kanae, and Oda Sakura later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Oda Sakura was later added to Morning Musume as an 11th Generation member. *Nearly 2 years after failing the audition, Fujii Rio joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in May 2013. *In March 2012, Miyazaki Yuka joined UP-FRONT PROMOTION after winning a special award in the Forest Award NEW FACE Audition, receiving free training. She was announced as a member of GREEN FIELDS in October 2012. She eventually joined Hello! Project in February 2013, when she was added to Juice=Juice. She is currently the leader of Juice=Juice. *Team Syachihoko member, Ito Chiyuri auditioned for S/mileage, but failed the third round of the audition. Gallery 20110604_smileage2.jpg|Tsunku (right) 20110604_smileage1.jpg|Oda Sakura 23u7pdc.jpg|Takeuchi Akari Kosuga1.png|Kosuga Fuyuka Eu4jzt.jpg|Katsuta Rina 2pycdqx.jpg|Yamaga Kanae Iqwqw2.jpg|Nakanishi kana Sakurasmileageaudition2011.png|Oda Sakura Tvxdu.jpg|Tamura Meimi 25121smileagescreenshot.jpg|Tamura Meimi dfxx0.jpg|Tamura Meimi www-dotup-org1772305.jpg|Fujii Rio okvoiceegg.png|Kaneko Rie vlgeino028751.jpg|Nagasawa Wakana 01ivk.jpg|Miyamoto Karin 289856673_vlgeino028713_122_398lo.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka Murota-Mizuki-2333-e1333246950387.jpg|Murota Mizuki vlgeino028723.jpg|Unknown Auditionees vlgeino028707.jpg|Unknown Auditionees and Ito Chiyuri (center) www-dotup-org1772318.jpg|Unknown Auditionee and Ito Chiyuri (right) ridiw.jpg|Fujii Rio and Tamura Meimi 12 Daeyon.jpg|Jang Da Yeon Category:2011 Auditions Category:S/mileage